Marth y Mari
by Rikkukichi
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre tras quedarse a beber con Samus, Snake y Falcon? Leed y averiguadlo. Es mi one-shot para el concurso de la comunidad The prince and the mercenary! IkeXMarth Yaoi


**Iossu! Aquí estoy de nuevo! Este es mi one-shot para la comunidad. Como veréis, es "muy cortito" xDDD. Bueno, no seáis malas/os (realmente hay "os"? xD) y comentad!**

**Notas aclaratorias: **

**1- Mari: Nombre japonés que significa "niña de la verdad".**

**2- _Cursiva: cuando hablan los de la peli._**

**3- "Entre comillas": pensamientos y monólogos mentales xDD.**

**4: Disfrutad!**

En una noche como otra cualquiera, una chica de pelo largo y azulado andaba (corría) por los pasillos de la mansión Smash. Era muy guapa, llevaba un top y una minifalda y su hermosa sonrisa... No, espera... No está sonriendo... de hecho, parece muy cabreada... Espera, espera... ¡No!¡No puede ser!¡Ése es...! O_o

~o~º~o~º~o~

"Marth, idiota, ¿Por qué demonios te has quedado a beber con esos tres?¡Deberías saber que no tienen autocontrol!¡Ahora sabes que tú tampoco!" se decía el chico que iba vestido de mujer.

El príncipe corría por los pasillos intentando no cruzarse con nadie. Se había pasado cuatro horas en la habitación de Snake y el Capitán Falcon, junto con Samus, jugando a las cartas y bebiendo sake. La cosa se había descontrolado a la tercera hora: Falcon estaba tirado por el suelo, roncando, mientras Samus y Snake convencían a Marth (los tres estaban pero que muy borrachos) para que se pusiera un conjunto de la cazarrecompensas y una peluca larga, azulada. La cosa terminó con todos dormidos y Marth en ropa de chica. Cuando el príncipe despertó y recordó todo, casi da un grito. Sus ropajes habían sido enviados a su habitación en plena borrachera; recordó la cara del mayordomo al llevárselos. No le quedó otra que salir como estaba y huír antes de que se despertaran los otros y le empezaran a hacer fotos.

El chico suspiró.

- Aaaah... solo espero no encontrarme con nadie...- murmuró- Mi misión es llegar a mi habitación sin ser visto.

De pronto, algo le hizo detenerse.

- ¿En serio?- oyó decir a Link por el pasillo- ¿Y cómo te lo cargaste?

- ¡Pues apunté a su cabeza y le di tres veces a la B, lanzándole bombas!- ese era Pit- ¡Después de inmovilizarlo me puse por detrás y le hice el corte giratorio!

- ¡Guay!

Marth observaba desde la esquina del pasillo. El hyllian y el ángel se alejaron hablando de aquel videojuego que tanto les gustaba. Marth suspiró. "Ya se han ido...", pensó.

- ¿Marth?

El príncipe soltó un grito ahogado y se giró rápidamente. Su orgullo le cayó del pecho al suelo y se resquebrajó en mil pedazos, los cuales corrieron a lanzarse por el primer váter que encontraran. Era Ike.

- ¿Por qué vas vestido de chica?- preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.

- Ehhm... no... estooo...

"¡Piensa algo!", exclamó el cerebro de Marth, quien se desesperaba por momentos, hasta que una idea le vino a la mente.

- ¡Yo...- puso el tono de voz más agudo de lo normal- ...soy la hermana gemela de Marth, Mari, es normal que nos hayas confundido!- exclamó, dedicándole una de sus más trabajadas sonrisas- He venido a visitar a mi hermano.

-. . . . .- Ike le miraba fijamente.

"Vamos, Ike, haz uso de tu estupidez e inocencia y créetelo..." pedía mentalmente Marth.

- La verdad es que esto me huele a chamusquina...- comenzó Ike, dejando a Marth con el corazón en un puño. Después, sonrió ampliamente- ¡Pero, en fin, como te llamas Mari, supongo que me estarás diciendo la verdad!¡Yo soy Ike Greil, el compañero de cuarto de Marth, un placer!

"¡Ahí está!¡La lógica extraña e infantil de Ike!¡Gracias, Kami-sama!" exclamó Marth, mentalmente. Después sonrió.

- El placer es mío- Marth hizo una pequeña reverencia- Debo irme, mi hermano me espera.

Se iba a marchar, pero Ike le agarró del brazo.

- Hey, te acompaño. Yo también iba a la habitación.

Marth se congeló durante un momento, pero después sonrió y asintió.

- E-está bien.

Ike le devolvió la sonrisa. Tras eso, el mercenario "guió" a la "hermana gemela de Marth" a la habitación que compartía con el príncipe. Cuando llegaron, como era de esperar, "el príncipe no se encontraba en sus aposentos" (uooo! Qué de comillas!). Ike frunció el ceño y Marth disimuló mirando hacia todos lados.

- Vaya, ¿No está aquí?- murmuró Ike, llevándose la mano al mentón.

- Eso parece- Marth se puso a pensar en su siguiente movimiento- No pasa nada, puedo esperarle aquí, no quiero entretenerte.

- ¡Oh, no, qué va!- exclamó Ike, agitando los brazos- Yo le esperaré contigo.

- En serio, no es necesario...- Marth empezaba a odiar la amabilidad natural de su compañero.

- ¡Insisto!

- ¡¿Insistes?- exclamó Marth

- Sí, está decidido- respondió Ike, cerrando la puerta como señal de que no pensaba irse.

Marth sintió la necesidad de noquear al mercenario, ir a cambiarse y cuando Ike despertara y preguntara por su hermana, decir que se había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Pero obviamente, como su compañero era más grande y musculoso que él, no podría poner en práctica la estrategia. Suspiró imperceptiblemente y se giró hacia el otro chico, que le sonreía abiertamente. Sólo tendría que aguantar un poco. Dio un paso hacia delante y...

- ¡Ah, cuidado!

Todo ocurrió tan deprisa que el príncipe no pudo hacer nada. Se tropezó con una bota del mercenario y cayó hacia delante. Ike, en un intento por evitar que se dejara la cara en el suelo, se puso delante, pero perdió el equilibrió y los dos cayeron al frío mármol; Ike, de espaldas y Marth sobre él. El mercenario abrió mucho los ojos durante un momento(!); después sonrió, rascándose la nuca.

- Vaya... lo siento...- se disculpó- Soy un torpe...

Marth se apartó rápidamente y se sacudió la ropa.

- N-no, no pasa nada... he sido yo el qu-¡LA QUE HA TROPEZADO!- el príncipe se maldijo a sí mismo por ese error. "¡Casi me delato!". Esperaba una cara de confusión por parte de Ike por el grito que había dado.

Pero, para su sorpresa, Ike ensanchó más aún su sonrisa. Se levantó, se acercó a la puerta y echó el cerrojo. Marth se sorprendió y se puso alerta. El mercenario se giró y se acercó lentamente al príncipe, quien retrocedió hasta quedar con la espalda en la pared, con Ike justo en frente, que seguía sonriendo.

- ¿Sabes...?- dijo el mercenario, poniendo una mano a cada lado de Marth- Eres muy guapa... casi tanto como tu hermano...

- I-Ike...- Marth tenía el corazón latiendo a mil por hora- ¿Qué haces...?

- La verdad es que me gustas mucho, "Mari"- la énfasis que puso el mercenario en su nombre y la sonrisa que le estaba dando... no puede ser...

"Lo sabe. ¡Definitivamente este idiota lo sabe!¡Quiere hacerme sufrir! Pues no me voy a rendir... ¡no le voy a dar tal satisfacción!" pensó Marth. Se enderezó y sonrió también.

- ¿En serio...?- susurró Marth- La verdad es que... tú tampoco estás nada mal...

Vio, triunfal, la sorpresa en la cara de Ike, durante unas décimas de segundo. Después, el mercenario sonrió de nuevo, acercando su cara cada vez más al príncipe. Lo siguiente que sintió Marth era la boca de Ike sobre la suya. Cuando se separó de él, el príncipe estaba muy sonrojado. Aquello le había hecho dudar. "¿Es posible que no lo sepa y en realidad le guste "Mari"...? No creo que haya ido tan lejos sabiendo que soy yo...". Marth no sabía qué hacer; se había metido en un lío muy gordo. Cada vez estaba más nervioso. Ike le observaba con detenimiento y volvió a acercarse a él, pero esta vez acercó su boca al oído del príncipe.

- Pero... hay una cosa que me molesta...- susurró, llevando la mano a la cabeza de Marth.

- ¿E-eh...?- el príncipe volvió a la realidad.

Ike cerró el puño, agarrando el pelo de Marth y tiró. La peluca cayó al suelo. El príncipe abrió mucho los ojos. Ike sonrió.

- Te prefiero al natural, Marthy...- el mercenario le dio otro beso, pero esta vez notó algo raro bajo su boca. Abrió los ojos.

Marth, rojísimo, le miraba fijamente; sus ojos ardían de furia. Temblaba ligeramente. Ike le abrazó, profundizó el beso, sorprendiendo al príncipe, y luego salió corriendo al tiempo que esquivaba su propia bota, lanzada por Marth.

- ¡¿Por qué te pones así?- gritó, esquivando toda clase de objetos- ¡Vamos, sé que a ti también te ha gustado!

- ¡¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?- chilló Marth, arrojándole una almohada.

- ¿Me tomas por tonto?- exclamó Ike- ¡Desde el principio!

Realmente no había sido así, pero Ike pensó que de esta forma quedaría mejor. Se había dado cuenta cuando el príncipe cayó sobre él y notó que le faltaba... ya sabéis... pecho xD. Marth abrió mucho los ojos y cogió a Falchion, que estaba encima de su cama. En ese momento, Ike supo que debía salir corriendo si no quería morir, por lo que quitó el cerrojo y huyó de la habitación. Marth se acercó a la puerta, la cerró, echó el cerrojo de nuevo y se fue a cambiar. Suspirando, se tocó los labios. Sonrió.

- Estúpido mercenario...- murmuró, malévolamente- De esta no te olvidas...

~o~º~o~º~o~

Ike se había quedado en la habitación de Pit y Link (esperando a que Marth se calmara), que habían alquilado una peli de miedo para desengancharse del juego. Ahora estaban los tres agarrados a la manta, con cara de terror, las palomitas por el suelo, las luces apagadas...

De pronto, la cámara enfocó a la protagonista, llorando sobre el cuerpo de su madre, frente a un anciano con cortes por la cara...

_- ¡Mamáaa!¡No me dejes sola!_

_- No te preocupes, tu madre no se ha ido._

_- ¿Cómo...?_

_- Tu madre está..._

Los chicos tragaron saliva.

- ..._JUSTO DETRÁS DE TI! ! ! !_

Detrás de la chica apareció un ser horrendo, que se retorcía. La chica se giró, aterrada.

_- ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡IIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ! ! !_

- ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ! ! ! ! !- gritaron los tres jóvenes.

Ike se tiró al suelo, cogió el mando y paró la película. Pit estaba al borde de un ataque psicológico, un estado parecido al de Link. El mercenario encendió la luz, suspiró y se sentó en el sofá de nuevo, jadeando.

- Tranquilos, sólo era una película...

- ¡Es la última vez que veo una peli de miedo!- gritó Pit- ¡La madre de Claire me perseguirá eternamente!

- ¡Prefiero viciarme otra vez al Twilight Princess!- gritó Link.

- No pasa nada, dejemos de ver la peli y ya est-

Las luces se apagaron.

- ¡ES LA MADRE DE CLAIRE!- gritó Pit, llorando- ¡HA VENIDO A POR NOSOTROS!¡SÁLVEME, MI SEÑORA PALUTENA!

- ¡Mantened la calma!- gritó Ike.

- ¡¿Dónde está?- gritó Link- ¡ ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA MUJER FANTASMA? ! !

Un incómodo silencio reinó en la sala...

- ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡JUSTO DETRÁS DE TI! ! ! ! ! !- gritó un ser blanco, que salió de detrás del sofá, retorciéndose.

Los tres chicos gritaron y cayeron inconscientes del susto. Marth se quitó la sábana de la cabeza y sonrió.

- Tsk, principiantes...- murmuró.

Después, salió de la habitación, silbando, dejando a Ike y a los otros dos con pesadillas para el resto de su vida.

- Venganza, dulce venganza...

* * *

**Bueno, este es mi fic. Con algunos trucos "solucione" un poco los problemillas xDD (con trucos me refiero a el espacio entre exclamaciones y eso).**

**Ya sé, ya sé... siempre escribo sobre el mismo tema... Mi fuerte es el humor... Y ES QUE ES SUPER DIVERTIDO XDDDD me lo paso genial escribiendo sobre estos dos en el tema amoroso =P**

**Pobres Pit y Link, que han acabado en el fregao aunque no tuvieran nada que ver... Lo sé, soy una persona sádica, cruel y desconsiderada... xD**

**Pues eso, COMENTAD! ! ! que me quedo con vuestras caras... ¬¬**

**Ciaossu!**


End file.
